1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of flow in a conduit or duct as a function of the differential in pressure between two faces of a body mounted in the conduit.
2. Prior Art
It has long been known that flow of a fluid past an obstruction causes a disruption in the flow, and tends to create a force on the body. Target flowmeters which include means to measure the force have been known. Also, orifice plates have been used to measure flow. In aircraft the difference in pressure of an upstream facing port (pitot pressure) and the undisturbed air pressure (static pressure) has also long been used to determine airspeed of an aircraft.